I Won't Tell Anyone
by LaPlacesDemon
Summary: (That Your Voice is My Favorite Sound). Steve likes Coulson. Maybe a lot. He's not exactly sure how to do this. Second in the Music Made for Three 'verse, and sequel to SLSaSB. Can be a stand-alone. Steve/Tony, Coulson/Steve/Tony, Clint/Bruce/Darcy


I Won't Tell Anyone  
(That Your Voice is My Favorite Sound)  
by LaPlacesDemon

Second in the Music Made for Three 'verse

Summary: Steve likes Coulson. Maybe a lot. He's not exactly sure how to do this.

Notes: So this has been sitting on my Google Docs for some time, and today I finally reread it, realized it wasn't half-bad, and cleaned it up. I feel like I didn't really quite capture Steve here but it was time to publish it. Also, I love Darcy so much. SO MUCH.

* * *

Steve loved Darcy, he really did. She was snarky and funny and was really dangerous with a tazer. He wasn't sure how much he loved hearing about her relationship- or relationships? Steve was still kind of new to this century.

"So Clint and I just tackle Bruce, oh Jesus on a dinosaur you should've seen his face, it was beautiful in a strangely disturbing way-" Darcy turned on Steve with a critical eye. "I'm not bothering you with this am I?"

"No, I'm fine," Steve said, a bit amused.

"Well, until a year ago, you were living in the '40s. I don't think they really talked about this then," Darcy said.

Steve sighed and ducked his head. "I actually wanted your advice about this, um, thing?"

Darcy's semi-worried expression turned into one of surprise, and then a slightly coy look came to her eyes. "Oh realllllyyy?" Steve could see the gears turning in her head. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Why do you assume its a woman?" Steve said, his eyes crinkling with his easygoing smile.

"Well, I honestly couldn't see you adding another dude to your sausagefest. I think Stark would protest that a bit, and its a fact around the Tower that whatever Stark wants he gets (I mean, my room's right above yours you seriously think I can't hear you guys?). I actually thought Stark would be the one coming to me with this question. Stark I totally had pegged as poly, but you? This is actually really surprising."

"Um, well, its kind of a funny story? I'm not exactly sure how to talk about this." Dammit, Steve had faced down supervillains five times his size, but somehow talking about his feelings still made him red. Probably still getting used to it- talking about how totally in love you are with a two middle-aged men wasn't exactly the most popular activity back in the '40s.

"Shhh." Steve looked up, beet red, to see Darcy an inch from his face, her own extremely serious. She got up and closed the door to the kitchen, before sitting down again. "Tell Mama Darcy everything."

"Well, I like this guy. He's really great, and I like him, but I was not exactly sure how to go about that, since I'm with Tony. And then, out of the blue, Tony told me that he was okay with it. Now I'm not exactly sure how to proceed. And since, you, y'know..."

"Are in a polyamorous relationship? Don't worry, young padawan, I know that feel like the back of my hand," Darcy said knowingly.

"Padawan?"

"Shhh, Mama Darcy is teaching important life lessons. Anyways, you remember how I was with Clint for weeks before Bruce decided to join the party? Well, I was pretty much in your position. I didn't know how to ask Clint if he was bi or pan or poly or what (I totally caught him checking out Spidey's butt on TV the week before, but man is that a can of worms I didn't want to touch) so I just, well, told him bluntly, 'Hey Clint, wanna add another person to this party? I promise three's not really a company.' It helped that he was fuc- sorry, had been sexed up out of his mind, and he said yes, and then I asked Bruce and he said yes, and the rest is shmoopy, sappy history."

"But how did you know that Bruce or Clint was, y'know, into that?" Steve asked. "Tony might like it, yeah, and I might be okay with it, but Phil-"

"Oh God, I knew it was Coulson," Darcy interrupted. "And anyways, I didn't know if either was going to be okay with it, but we make it work. Just ask him. And, between you and me-" Darcy leaned in a bit closer, "- Coulson totally wants both you and Tony."

"Wait, what?" Steve choked on his own spit, which resulted in a coughing fit that ended a minute later with Darcy pounding heavily on Steve's back.

"Yeah, I have a feeling about this. Trust the polyamorous girl, Steve. He's totally into you both. My gaydar has never, ever been wrong (except for that one time with Maria, but hey, you really can't blame me there)."

Steve grinned widely, before frowning. "But what if your sense is wrong again?"

"Well, you never know until you try, huh, Stevey?" Darcy quickly ruffled his hair, before lightly hitting him on the back. "Now get up, I'm kicking you out. Clint is coming home from that week-long mission today and so the kitchen has been reserved for relieved, amazing, awesome, sex."

Steve had to give himself a slight reminder that he loved Darcy like a pal as she shoved him out of the kitchen. "Don't worry mom, we'll clean the countertops when we're done, scout's promise," Darcy assured before shutting the swinging door.

Steve grimaced. So much for making dinner tonight.

* * *

PS: Thanks to everyone who fav'd, followed, or just plain liked SLSaSB! I really appreciate it. If it tickles your fancy, feel free to leave a comment, negative or positive!


End file.
